cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
War and Trade Federation
Category:Alliances Beginning The War and Trade Federation is a rather small alliance, consisting of only the countries of Renais--its current most powerful member--The Spartic Empire, a small warlike state; the Communist nation Athlone; Xerthon, the alliance's only Jainist and home of the temporary Secretary-General; the almost disturbingly Communist nation Communist Bloc; and the on-and-off warlike Kandie Land. Yeven, ruler of Xerthon, acts as the Secretary-General of the Federation until official elections are held. Charter Section 1: Introduction We are War and Trade Federation. In times of peace or war, we will assist each other to the best of our ability. If a fellow WTF member is attacked, it is your responsibility to come to his or her aid, unless the enemy severely outmatches you or another equally viable excuse is given. Though not necessary, it is suggested and encouraged to trade with your allies as much as possible. Anyone who asks for help will receive it. Section 2: Admission Becoming a part of the Federation is simple. There are only a few rules to follow: • You must not belong to another alliance. This could possibly cause unneeded tensions between the Federation and other alliances. • There are no team limits. We will accept any team color, though a switch to Red Team is recommended only for the trade bonus. • On the Admissions forum at wartradefed.proboards52.com, we will request an acceptance form including the following. 1. Nation name 2. Ruler name 3. Default resources 4. Any other important information (current/possible future wars, et cetera; anything impeding or promoting your nation’s status.) Section 3: Rules • No racist, sexist, or otherwise bigoted remarks. The Internet and CyberNations were designed for all people regardless of race, religion, sex, etc, and members of the Federation will act accordingly. • Show respect to your superiors. They have earned their rank and therefore have earned your respect. • No unprovoked nuclear attacks without permission from whoever is currently heading the alliance, as this could ruin any positive reputation we may have earned, earn us the hatred of other alliances and nations, and otherwise make us appear to be warlike savages. Nuclear weapons are permitted in the defense of your country. • If a war is declared without reason, keep it eye for an eye until the reasoning behind the attack is sorted out. And if it happened to be a mistake, it has been sorted out and no real harm done. But if they intend to wage war and there is no reasoning, fire at will. Section 4: Breaking the Rules Anyone found breaking these rules should be reported to a high-ranking alliance member. The troublemaker will be dealt with based on the severity of the crime and past record of rule-breaking, with punishments ranging from a verbal warning to expulsion from the Federation. Section 5: Acceptance Simply post the information listed in Section 2 on the URL found in the same section. The administrator will send a confirmation post, and you are now a member of the Federation. Easy, painless, and a process of about 10 seconds. Goverment Currently, the only official government positions are: Secretary-General: Yeven of Xerthon Secretary of War: Evilbob27 of Renais Statician: Sisera of the Spartic Empire In Times of Peace... Every member of the Federation has a trade agreement with every other member in order to promote both unity and the funds of its members. All new members are also encouraged to do so. Each nation is also very strongly encouraged to donate to members who are struggling financially. ...And Times of War The Federation has a very strict policy on wars. All invasions must be approved by the Secretary of War (currently Evilbob27 of Renais) and attacks launched against a member must be kept eye-for-an-eye until the reasoning is straightened out. Nuclear attacks are forbidden except in defense of one's own country. The Spartic-Cannan War On November 7, 2006, an imposter army in Spartic Imperial uniform assaulted the unsuspecting country of Canna World, ruled by Smily, under the pretense that the country spelled "Smiley" wrong. The two countries were thrown into a devasting war. Though the Federation itself wasn't directly involved, besides the Spartics, all countries had soldiers poised and ready for war. Though only six battles were fought, each country won three and lost three, so no one country was winnning yet many soldiers were dying. Only when the imposter--the Emperor's own younger brother--was found and removed and both sides realized the fighting was accomplishing nothing was peace declared. The Spartics are still trying to clear their name in the eyes of Canna World and its allies.